twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is an Egyptian vampire. He has a mate named Tia, and has an extremely special talent. Description He is described as a young boyish looking vampire with midnight hair, olive pallor, and an oddly cheerful look. He is also described by Bella to be utterly confident and utterly careless at the same time. Edward also tells Bella that Benjamin has a good, clear sense of right and wrong. History Benjamin was created by Amun and is subsequently part of Amun's coven. Amun created Benjamin because he knew Benjamin would be special and he was right. Amun is extremely overprotective of Benjamin, and is terrified of the idea of him joining another coven. Despite this though, Ben is very independent of his creator and refuses to be used for his ability to control the elements. The Egyptian Coven was called upon by the Cullen Family to help them against the Volturi. The Volturi had heard they had created an immortal child and were planning on killing the Cullens (and forcing anyone they wanted to join them). Benjamin, after meeting Renesmee, became determined to see that the Cullens survived. Amun was furious at Carlisle, accusing him of trying to steal Benjamin from him. Benjamin was furious at Amun, and threatened to end their partnership if he didn't stop. During the confrontation with the Volturi, Aro tried to use Chelsea's gift (controling relationships) to force Benjamin and several of the Cullens' allies to join them. But Bella uses her shielding ability to stop Chelsea finding the bindings. Right when it seemed like the confrontation would turn to a battle, the Volturi left when they were presented with proof that more children like Renesmee existed. Benjamin returned home after the confrontation. Vampire abilities As a vampire, Benjamin possesses the basic abilities of a regular vampire, i.e. enhanced senses, superhuman strength and speed, and impenetrable skin. Benjamin's speciality is to physically influence the elements: earth, wind, water, and fire, and his gift is extremely strong. However, Benjamin has not, as of yet, gained full mastery over his powers. Benjamin has been described using his powers on several occasions. His first demonstration was at the Cullen's house while Bella was training; he created geysers from the nearby river and he practiced creating gusts of wind. On another occasion before the confrontation with the Volturi, he moved many boulders into an area accessible to him in case he had to fight. On the last occasion he created a fissure in the ground and a strong gust of wind, in an attempt to defend against one of the Volturi's mind tricks. Because they were afraid Aro would try to take Benjamin for himself if he found out about his powers, the Egyptian coven kept him hidden from the Volturi. Amun had planned to train Benjamin and use him as a weapon, but Benjamin would not be used. Benjamin like Alec, and his twin sister Jane was known to be one of the most powerful vampires in existence, due to his extraordinary talents. Although he is powerful, his powers have no effect on Alec's power, as proven when he tries to deflect Alec's mist using wind or creating a hole to suck it in. Personality Edward immediately liked Benjamin, claiming "He has a very clear sense of right and wrong. I like his attitude." He is very independent and sticks up for what he believes in. Benjamin is the being to which the Egyptian Coven revolves around, despite the fact that Amun is the actual leader. Appearances *Breaking Dawn *? See Also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Egyptian Coven Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Breaking Dawn Characters